


Deductions

by kiwisaurus121



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is crack. Literal crack. It's not even real shipping because I'm a wimp.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/kiwisaurus121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this long before I grew tired of Steven Moffat, and still have no clue why. But um here you are anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductions

Thin sheen of sweat. Interesting. He’s nervous. Dilated pupils. Attraction? No. That can’t be right. From day one he’s said he isn’t interested, and John doesn’t lie.

Damn. There’s not an easy way to take his pulse.

“Sherlock.”  
He sounds out of breath. That could be something. It’s always so tedious to explain that _I’m_ not interested, though.  
“Sherlock!”

Repetition of name implies something important he wants to tell me. Ignoring him a second time has greater risk of ostracization. One time I can pass off as not hearing, but two...

“Yes, John?”

“Why the hell are you sitting in the dark? And why is there a disembodied arm on the staircase?”

“Research.”

“Yeah well your research just tripped me and scared both Mrs. Hudson and I.”

Ah. Adrenaline. That explains the sweat then. Really. I must be getting clumsy if I actually thought _John_ was in love with me.


End file.
